An example of a prior art carburetor, employing means for varying the fuel supplied in proportion to movement of a throttle plate upstream of the fuel supply means, is illustrated in the U.S. Arff Pat. No. 2,047,661, issued July 14, 1936. Another prior art carburetor employing a tube extending into the carburetor throat wherein the tube includes a plurality of apertures for supplying fuel to the carburetor throat is shown in the U.S. Purvis et al. Pat. No. 1,688,285, issued Oct. 16, 1928.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Hill Pat. No. 3,182,974, issued May 11, 1965; the U.S. Baribeau et al. Pat. No. 3,800,770, issued Apr. 2, 1974; and the U.S. Baribeau et al. Pat. No. 3,834,679, issued Sept. 10, 1974.